tannhauserfandomcom-20200214-history
Union
The Union is the name of one of the four main factions in the Tannhäuser universe. In Tannhäuser's Great War, the Union corresponds to the Allies, particularly the United States of America. History In the world of Tannhäuser, the Union's reach extends into England. The president of the Union and commander-in-chief of the Union army is Thomas Edison, inaugurated in 1917. Queen Elizabeth II also serves as a ceremonial head of state. The Golden Globe, established in 1666, serves as the Union's main intelligence arm, working to counteract the occult goals of the Reich and other esoteric threats to the Union. For some time, the Union had an uneasy truce with the Reich and the Matriarchy, despite the growing military might of both rival nations. In 1891, the three nations united to establish a research center on the Tunguska River. Tensions heightened in 1900, when the Kaiser swore to either take over Earth or destroy it. In 1908, Nikola's super-generator in the Tunguska facility inadvertently caused a massive explosion that killed all life within 50 kilometers. All three powers blamed each other for the explosion, and all three countries started arming themselves. All-out war broke out in 1914 and continued until well into the 1950s. The Union later formed an alliance with the Matriarchy via UMTOMA, but their conflict with the Reich persists. The Union works to end the Great War in a way that costs as few lives as possible. After an extraterrestrial crash in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947, the Union secretly began research on extraterrestrial technology. Professor Himmelberg of the Applied Science Division developed a number of Illirium-powered tools to assist Union forces, with the help of Captain MacNeal, Lieutenant Lamsbury, and Warrant Officer Ramirez. insignia.]] One of the greatest threats to the Union is the Kaiser's increasing interest in occult technology and the U-Worlds. In October 1949, Union High Command sent the 42nd Marine Special Forces unit to Castle Książ to prevent Marquis General von Heïzinger from unlocking one of the Obscura Cardinal Cornerstones. The Reich would unlock the Cardinal Cornerstone, but Union forces demolished the castle before the Reich could complete their pact. In early 1950, the Union and the Reich battled on the island of Malta. Both sides sought to recover the prophecies of Edgar Cayce dating back to 1901. In September, the Union battled the Reich at Jan Mayen; the Union would emerge victorious the next month. In early December, Union forces went to the Tesla Priory in the Novgorod Republic for Operation: Novgorod. The Matriarchy's Project Svarog enabled the Matriarchy to harness the power of the ancient Slavic gods, and the Union moved to contain the incipient threat. In late December, the Reich enlisted the help of the Brotherhood of the Three Points, who pushed Union forces back in Scandinavia during the Bergen Campaign. In 1951, the Union again mobilized against the Reich when Reich forces in the Mediterranean sought out an Obscura Cardinal Cornerstone in the area. The Union's pursuit would start Operation: Daedalus and end in the liberation of the ancient divine monster Asteros. Later in 1951, the Union battled Reich forces, led by Baron General von Karloff, at the Bay of the Somme, starting Operation: Field Ops. President Edison would assign the attack to his own son, James Curtis Edison, and his Airborne Destruction Squad. Gameplay The Union faction emphasizes firepower, heavy weaponry, automatic firearms, and demolition. Nearly every Union-affiliated character has grenades and firearms in his/her arsenal. The Union excels at coping with adverse battle conditions; its troops have the ability to ignore conditions that would encumber movement, and Captain MacNeal can ignore the effects of smoke grenades. Category:Factions